User blog:The4gamers5885/My personal update
Hi this is my own personal update to bee swarm i hope you like it! This is in beta so its not finished yet,but it will soon! In The Update This is what will''' bee '''in the update * New shop! *2 New quest bears *A new bee! *6 new endgame items! So are we ready? lets get into the endgame items! Endgame Items Epic elemental hammer Collects 8 pollen from 324 surrounding patches in 0.25 seconds and multiply's it by 5, every 5th scoop summons one of the epic attacks below! (Chance 14%) Infernal Twister - Summons 3 tornados that are basicly windy bees tornado exept 10X stronger in every stat! Lasts for 30 Sec. (Chance 24%) Supernova - Summons a big star which explodes in the midle of the feild to collect massive pollen! (Chance 13%) Eternal Energy - Summons a storm which randomly strikes lightning to collect pollen if the lightning hits a bee it will convert 25% of pollen in your backpack to honey! Lasts for 20 Sec. (Chance 34%) Tridal Tsunami - Summons a Tsunami Which regrows every flower in the feild up to max! (Chance 12%) Galactic glacier - Summons a glacier which withers flowers to collect pollen and slows down mobs by 75%! Lasts for 45 Sec (Chance 8%) Forests Hurricane - Summons a hurricane which gives you 100x pollen 100% instant conversion and 10X movespeed, and your bees get 10000X attack 1000% pollen, 10000000% energy and 1000X movespeed! Lasts for 25 Sec Costs 5,888,888,888,888,888,888,885 Honey 25,000 Glitter 250 crimson spikes (Given by one of the new quest bears And Rarly drops from sprouts) 250 cogalt spikes (Given by one of the new quest bears And Rarly drops from sprouts) Saturns Rings + 5,000 % capacity + 50,000 % loot luck + 1,500 Conversion Amount + Passive Ring smash Ring smash Grants 8 inspires and then smashes 8 rings That get wider the farther out they are and collect 6 pollen from the patches they collect from (Triggers every 25th inspire token) Costs 5,888,888,888,888,885 Honey 3,000 star treats 250 gifted diamond eggs 1500 star jellies Cool Claws + 100 player movespeed + 100 player jump power + 75 movement collection + 500% pollen + 500,000,000,000% Honey from tokens + Passive coconut haste (Needs Coconut Clogs) + Passive Goo trail (Needs Gummy Boots) + Passive Scratching Steps Scratching steps Every step you take makes tabby bees "Scratch" ability happen the pollen collected is multiplyed by the amount of Tabby Love you have Costs 5,888,888,888,888,888,885 Honey 5000 star jelly 1500 star treats 20000 red extract 20000 blue extract Cool Tabby mask + 5,000% Damage + 750 % Capacity + 5,000 % Pollen + 50,000 Pollen from tools + 65% Instant conversion + 75% Defence + 250% Bee Ability Rate + 5,000 % Goo + Passive Gummy Morph (Needs Gummy Mask) + Passive X-Flame (Needs Demon Mask) + Passive Diamond Drain (Needs Diamond Mask) + Passive Elemental Disolve Elemental Disolve Collects ALL pollen from the WHOLE feild And instantly converts it ALL then regrows ALL flowers And does 50,000,000 damage to everything in the feild/lair (Triggered every 250th ability token) Costs 5,888,888,888,888,888,888,888,885 Honey 25000 Star Treats 20000 Star Jelly 15000 Gifted Diamond Eggs Kitten Cape Allows you to fly VERY quickly without the use of the red cannon Costs 5,888,888,888,885 Honey Elemental Port-O Hive +58,888,885 capacity X 5 capacity + 1,000,000 % Red/Blue pollen + 1,500,000 % White pollen Costs 5,888,888,888,888,888,885 Honey 500 Star treats And Theres the new Items Now time for the new quest bears! Quest Bears Im tired and dont want to go beyond this point i need a break Category:Blog posts